


Pink and Satiny

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean e Sam Winchester são transformados em mulheres</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Satiny

Sam não tinha raiva do Anticristo por ter fugido quando os viu novamente, os últimos três anos vivendo sozinho provavelmente haviam sido muito difíceis para Jesse Turner, não confiar em ninguém era algo natural. No entanto estava com muita raiva porque antes de desaparecer o garoto achou que seria divertido transformar ele e seu irmão em mulheres (pelo resto do dia ficou se perguntando se o menino na verdade não seria o filho de um demônio, mas sim um filho bastardo do falecido arcanjo Gabriel).

Dean também ficou com muita raiva por cerca de dez minutos, mas depois se limitou a fazer muitas piadas sobre o estado de Sam(antha). Ao chegarem no hotel Sam apontou que fazer aquelas piadas não tinha sentido já que agora Dean também tinha seios, ele se arrepende disso porque Dean decidiu passar boa parte do seu tempo os olhando e segurando na frente do espelho, e toda vez que Sam apontou que fazer isso estranho e principalmente constrangedor Dean disse que aquilo era pura inveja porque o seu corpo de mulher era muito melhor do que o de Sam.

Ir em uma loja comprar roupas com Dean também acabou também se revelando um tanto constrangedor. Havia coisas que Sam Winchester realmente não precisava saber sobre seu irmão, e muitas coisas que ele não queria saber mas que devido a convivência acabava sempre descobrindo. Por exemplo ele não gostava de saber (e ter contato frequente) com o gosto de seu irmão por animação japonesa, a maioria era hentai mas Sam já tinha visto um ou outro shoujo no meio dos arquivos, ele não sabia qual dos dois gêneros o assustava mais saber que se irmão gostava, normalmente a sua resposta seria o primeiro já que havia lá coisas que Sam achava que seriam capaz de assustar pessoas com relação a sexo pelo resto da vida (uma vez ele havia clicado em um que envolvia aliens e tentáculos que tinha até lhe causado pesadelos na noite seguinte), mas as vezes as histórias de garotas colegiais se apaixonando por caras mais velhos e tendo poderes mágicos ficavam bem estranhas bem rápido, e ainda mais estranho era a imagem de Dean as assistindo. E pior do que a pornografia que ele achava em seu histórico toda vez que Dean usava o computador eram as páginas com fanfics Batman/Superman que ele já tinha encontrado vezes demais para ser coincidência. Ou que durante certo período da adolescência Dean costumava se referir a sexo como "Festas do pijama adultas" para as garotas com quem estava tentando ficar e outros termos toscos que faziam Sam ficar envergonhado por associação. E saber que junto com calças jeans e camisas seu irmão havia comprado calcinhas rosa de cetim definitivamente era uma dessas coisas que entravam nessa lista.

E Dean insistiu que eles fossem há um bar de lésbicas naquela noite para ver se ele conseguia ficar com alguém daquele jeito. Dean pode. Suas cantadas ainda soavam bregas e toscas quando ditas em uma voz feminina, mas ainda tinha olhos verdes, lábios cheios, e agora longos cabelos loiros que balançavam quando andava, e estupidez quando alguém atraente está flertando com você aparentemente não era algo que se limitava a heterossexualidade.

Na manhã seguinte vendo Dean brincar com seus seios na frente do espelho de novo Sam desejou ao Anticristo uma adolescência cheia de espinhas e constrangimento social, e desejou que caso eles não consigam voltar para seus antigos corpos rápido que Dean tenha cólicas menstruais.


End file.
